


Puh- lease

by totallykawaii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Jealous tanaka, Slow Updates, bestfriends, i promise nothing, soft Tanaka, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: This may or may not be a book? I saw a veryyyyy large list of writing prompts and I wanna use a lot of them soLight cussingSo the set up is the same ashttp://butt3rfly43v3r.deviantart.com/art/Neighbors-Tanaka-Ryuunosuke-x-Reader-545244076but it's a totally different story. I just took the inspiration of the friendship between Tanaka and reader.~Editor-chan





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there were very few Tanaka/reader fics on any fanfiction site and even those existing were really OOC. Then, I came across this über long list of writing prompts. It was actually for Hamilton/reader, but I just pictured Tanaka when reading through it. It went to 300 something, so I'm going to use multiple in every chapter.

"It's your fault we're in this mess."

 

Tanaka made a move to try and untangle yourselves from the net on the floor. He ended up falling again and binding the mesh tighter.

 

You pout.

 

_oh gosh_

_nooooOOO_

_NOT NOW_

_sTOP_

 

"I guess we'll have to wait until the rest of the team gets here." Tanaka amazed himself. How did he not stutter? With your cute asf pout not 3 feet away from his own face?

Your pout intensifies.

Tanaka is internally screaming.

"Fine. I can't believe we managed to get tangled in the fREAKING NET." You reply, exasperated. After a moment of consideration, you say,"This is all your fault."

 

"Hey! Not completely!!" _It's not my fault you're so damn pretty!_ "You were the one who set it up so loosely!"  _Did you do this on purpose?! Look so cute?! Like everyday?!_

"Whatever. I wasn't done anyway. _You_ were distracted by who knows what and walked right into it as I was fixing it!"

" _Whatever_. Quit whining."

 

You two continue to bicker until the rest of the team walks in on a very compromising situation. 

 

"What's going on _here_?" Nishinoya bellowed from the back of the group, hopping and dodging his teammates to get a better look.

Tanaka, who, not noticing the postision they were in, understands the suggestion after a few blinks, glares at his so-called  "friend".

_BOI I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU_

It's even worse when he realizes that if one of his precious kouhai was in this situation he would do the exact same thing. 

"Shut the fuck up, Noya." Tanaka hisses at the small Libero and wiggles again." Just get us out of this so we can start practice already." 

The  team sniggers because, with every wiggle from Tanaka, another inch is taken away between your faces. By the time Tanaka figures out why the mesh is getting tighter, his lips are literally 1 inch away from yours.

 

Oh Lord, help this boy.

 

You may be Tanaka's bestfriend, and he may act pretty confident on the outside, but goodness forbid if he didn't get flustered around his crush. Yup, that's you. Best friends since you were little, cliché right? 

 ~~~~

 Ennoshita pulls the last corner from under the two and both of you flip onto your stomachs, groaning. 

"Thanks, guys! Practice can finally start without any _distractions_ this time." You turn around and mock-glare at your bestfriend. He sticks his tongue out right back at you.

 

"You're a little shit, (name)." Tanaka continues to quietly bicker with you until Daichi yells at Tanaka to run 5 laps around the school, you counting them so he doesn't cheat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally realize why there's aren't many fics of my husband. He's such a hard character to write! He may be a lil shit but he's my lil shit so I'll deal w him.


End file.
